This invention relates to an improved method and kit for decorating various food items such as cakes, pies, cookies, and the like, and particularly for use by an inexperienced individual so as to allow such an individual to achieve a professional appearing result.
The majority of the prior art of which applicant is aware relating to cake decorating methods and kits therefor concern means for creating three-dimensional designs on a transfer paper by the user thereof, prepackaged transferable three-dimensional decoration, or require the use of multiple stencils.
The primary disadvantage of these prior devices and methods is that they limit the variety of designs available to the individual, particularly to the novice decorator, thus precluding such an individual lacking in artistic excellence from obtaining a distinctly unique decoration. Further, the apparatus required often is relatively expensive and requires considerable storage space when not is use. The prepackaged three-dimensional decorations often present a hard, less tasteful decoration, as well as limit the variety of designs available to the novice decorator.
The method of transferring a preprinted two-dimensional design using moisture to effect the transfer is known as having been employed in the decoration of Easter eggs. Also, a related transfer technique is disclosed in the patent to Howard, No. 683,765 relating to labels for meats wherein the moisture in the meat effects the transfer of a preprinted label; however, the label is designed to remain on the meat and the transfer serves only to insure a labeling remains in the event the paper label is dislodged. Also, the label is a preprinted type label.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an inexpensive compact kit requiring little storage space when not in use and by providing a method which eliminates the need for artistic ability in creating a unique or one-of-a-kind decoration.
In practicing the present invention, a design that is desired to be applied to a cake or other food product is selected. This design may be an original creation by the decorator or an existing picture which is desired to be copied. The design is then either drawn originally or traced onto a sheet of transfer medium, using various colors of a water soluble edible type ink material. This maybe accomplished by the use of pens, brushes, or other similar means. If the design is traced from an existing picture, a transparent impervious shield of a suitable material such as plastic is initially laid over the picture to protect it from bleeding of the colored ink.
The transfer medium is then placed over the food item to be decorated with the ink side down. A wet or damp sponge is then lightly applied to the back of the transfer medium so as to effect the transfer of the design. The design will thus be transferred to the food item. Thereafter the decorator may proceed to use colored frosting or gels to fill in the transferred design, or merely use the two-dimensional design as it is. In either case the novice or experienced decorator will have obtained a uniquely decorated food produce particularly suited to the occasion.